In the End
by StarRoseColors
Summary: After being harshly rejected by their loves, Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng fall into each other's arms. Outside their blossoming love, a threat lurks. (Marichat, Identity Reveal)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by maristoryart .com's Lady Marinette comic**

It was quiet in the night.

It was Rena and Carapace's turn for patrol, yet Chat Noir sat on a rooftop, glaring at the Eiffel Tower. Not only had it become a symbol of him and his partner, but it had been a centuries old symbol of Paris, City of Love.

City of Love.

What a _joke._

* * *

 ** _Yesterday_**

 _Ladybug fumbled back, her yo yo failing to catch the corrupted butterfly. Her eyes widened as it fluttered away._ _Chat landed on the roof, Carapace next to him. He heard the thumps of Queen Bee and Rena Rouge landing as well. But he could only focus on his lady._

 _He gulped nervously, knowing that it was his fault._

 _"M-My lady?"_ _Carefully, the black cat reached into his pocket and drew the rose out. From the corner of his eye, he could see the turtle frantically waving his head no. "I'm sorry-"_

 _That was all he managed out before Ladybug smacked the rose out of his hand. Red petals scattered across the roof._

 _"CAN'T YOU FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND?!" She snapped. "WE LOST AN AKUMA BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

 _Rena stepped forward, seeing the tears in Chat's heartbroken eyes. "Ladybug, look. Chat didn't mean to slip-"_

 _"I'll go get it myself!"_

 _Ladybug swung away, fury in her blue eyes._

* * *

Looking down, Chat could see familiar pigtails and pink jeans.

 _Princess?_

Marinette was crying, holding a present to her chest. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

He recognized that present.

* * *

 **This Morning**

 _"Dude, are you okay?" Nino asked. Adrien had dark bags under his eyes from his late night of crying his heart out._

 _"Adrien!" The two stopped at Marinette's cry. She hurried up, a nervous smile bright on her face. She held the present close to her chest. "I-I hope you this- I mean, I made this for you. I-I hope you like it."_

 _Adrien glared at her before walking away. "Dude!" Nino yelled. Marinette watched him, sadness in her features. "Dudette, I'm sorry. But I think I know what's wrong with my bro."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Heartbreak."_

* * *

He had been a jerk to her. Through constant akumas, Chat Noir and Marinette had met, again and again. A few times, he had dropped by her balcony to talk. The blonde knew that she was brave and kind, as well as creative and free spirited.

He should apologize.

Chat Noir jumped off the roof, bounding to the bakery. He could see the lights on her balcony, revealing Marinette. Tears were still clear on her cheeks as she opened the box. A pretty blue beanie was carefully taken out.

He gulped as he quietly landed. Marinette still heard him, turning. "Princess? Is everything-" Marinette slammed into him. Chat stumbled back, gripping the railing for balance. He could feel her tears and hear a stream of apologies. "Why are you saying sorry? I should be saying sorry."

Her face peeled from his suit, teary bluebell eyes staring at him. "Why are you sorry?"

He sighed, wrapping arms around her. "Because...because the guy you're crying about...he broke your heart, didn't he?" She nodded. He sighed, hugging her tighter. "Marinette, I'm sorry."

Their lips met.

Chat Noir didn't have a clue to who Ladybug was. Yet, somebody he didn't know made him hurt somebody he did know. The pedestal of perfection he had placed his lady on had blinded him.

And hurt his princess.

They separated, tears running down their cheeks. Chat blinked, snapping out of his kiss induced trance and pushing Marinette to arm's length. "I-I'm so sorry!" he managed out. "I didn't know what I was thinking-"

"It's okay." Marinette pulled away, a blush fresh on her cheeks. She glanced at the hat and smiled. "Come with me."

"Wait, what? INSIDE?"

She stopped to smile at him. "Calm down. I just want to fix up this hat for you." He blinked, lost in her spell and followed her.

Inside, Chat looked around. He had been in here twice, but hadn't gotten a good look around. (Were her walls always so bare?) Marinette tapped his shoulder, making him lean down to reach her height. "Hold still." she commanded, sitting the hat on his head. She pulled pins out, placing in them in the fabric around his cat ears. She pulled it off.

"Was that hat for him?"

"Yeah. A boy, too far from my reach." She said, cutting out the fabric surrounded by the pins. He could understand the feeling. "And I was too blinded by his perfection to see somebody that was always by my side." Marinette turned, placing the hat back on his head. The holes she had cut allowed his cat ears out. She stepped back to look at Chat, giggling. "Aw! You look cute!"

She was beautiful.

How had he not noticed how beautiful she was?

"You look beautiful."

The words slipped out.

She stopped staring at him, the blush reappearing. Chat smirked at her. Marinette stepped up to kiss him, the two getting lost in each other.

* * *

Outside, a threat lurked.

Volpina smirked at the new couple from a rooftop.

How hilarious was this? The two imperfect sides of Ladybug and Adrien Agreste had fallen in love. How hurt would they be, when their lies were exposed?

"Will you be ready, Ladybug?" she asked quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so the first two chapters are so are inspired by Lady Marinette. I really just want something like this to happen in the show.**

The city of Paris was quiet in the night, the lights in the Dupain-Cheng bakery dim. Marinette was flipping through one of her sketchbook, Chat looking over each of the design and asking questions.

"So, what inspired this one?" he asked, pointing to the dress in question. It was an evening gown, long and flowing and sleeveless. On a corner, she had sketched what the colors would be: black, with embroidered pink flowers.

"Persephone." she answered. "I always loved that myth when I was a child. There's a Hades suit too."

Chat smiled as her quiet joy. Sometime during the night, he had managed to take out her pigtails, leaving her hair long and loose. The dark curls highlighted the flush of happiness on her pale cheeks. He glanced at the time.

"Princess?"

"Hm?"

"It's really late and I think I'll be missed." He kissed her knuckles, drawing out a quiet gasp. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sitting up, Chat moved to leave to the door.

"Wait!" He glanced down at Marinette. She blushed at his attention. "I'll see you out."

"But you're all tucked in bed!"

She gave him a cute glare. He sighed, before nodding with a dopey grin. Marinette grinned at him as they went through the door to her balcony.

* * *

Carapace and Rena Rouge chatted as they patrolled. A few days after getting their Miraculous, Nino and Alya had confronted each other. If they were to die in battle, they wanted their lover to know what happened to them. When the confessions happened, the two had been happy.

Right now, tonight's conversation was on Marinette and Chat Noir's heartbreaks.

"She could've been a little nicer." Rena growled. Her mind constantly returned to Ladybug slapping the rose out of the cat's hand. "And poor Marinette."

"I know I should've kept my mouth shut- HOLY SHIT!" The turtle yelped, slipping and falling. Only his quick reflexes stopped him from smashing into the cement. Rena blinked at him in confusion. Carapace pointed behind her.

At the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

At Marinette's balcony.

Where Chat Noir was perched on the railing, engaged in Marinette's kiss.

Wearing Adrien's hat.

The two parted, Chat jumping away with a "Later, Princess!" Marinette waved goodbye, a flush on her cheeks. The cat himself had the dopiest grin ever, a blush on his own face. Rena and Carapace gaped at the scene, glancing at each other.

"You get Marinette?" the male asked. The fox girl nodded, bounding away to detransform.

* * *

Chat Noir hummed happily as he walked across the rooftops of Paris.

For once, his mind wasn't on his spotted lady. It was on a princess with a balcony and the ocean in her eyes.

"DUDE!"

He stopped humming, turning to greet Carapace- only to get tackled. The cat and turtle rolled across the roof they were on, ending it with the cat flat on his back the turtle pinning him down.

"I know you're heartbroken. But dude, that does not mean you seduce pretty girls!"

Chat, the world still spinning, shook his head. "What?"

"You! That girl! Kissing!"

The cat sobered. "I didn't seduce her! Much."

"Much?"

"It started with me trying to comfort her and then I kissed her and then she was pulling me into more kissing..."

Carapace sighed, getting off. He sat down on the roof, Chat Noir sitting next to him. The two stared at their city. "Do you love her?"

It only took a second. "Yes."

The turtle sighed. "But...a relationship with a civilian in your superhero form?"

"We'll make it work."

"But what about Ladybug?"

Chat sobered.

His lady. He had been pursuing her for the year that they had known each other, all to no avail. She didn't love him like that.

Carapace read him, and patted his shoulder.

* * *

"Tail down!"

An orange light lit the alleyway Rena Rouge had ducked into. Alya stepped out, Trixx floating around her. "So, has something like this happen before? Chat Noir being with people other than Ladybug?" the redhead asked.

The fox kwami finished her pepper. She gave out a sigh. "Yes. But it rarely works out well."

"What happens?"

"Ladybug gets jealous or the lover gets caught in a battle. Or they simply didn't return their affections. Gosh, I remember Salem."

"Salem? As in, the Salem Witch Trials?"

The kwami nodded. "The Ladybug of that time was the girl who first started the whole thing. She got jealous because her Black Cat was in love with a young maid in his household. The girl got accused of witchcraft and was hanged."

"And Black Cat..."

"He killed himself a few minutes later."

Alya sighed, entering the bakery. She loved Marinette, she really did. But Chat Noir would only bring her friend into danger. She hurried up the steps to said girl's room, seeing her in bed.

Acting, please be useful.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

* * *

Marinette shot up, blinking at her suddenly angry best friend. "Alya? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you because of Adrien!" She sighed, massaging her temples. "Oh, Marinette. I know you're heartbroken, but this isn't you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Having a boy you don't know over at night! Chat Noir is a giant flirt, everyone knows that! And you gave him ADRIEN'S HAT?"

"Nothing happened except for a kiss." she said coldly. Alya quieted, staring at her friend in shock. Marinette sighed. "Are we done?"

"Since when..." Alya started. She stopped, starting again. "When did you develop feelings for him?"

Marinette sighed, rubbing her arm. "He's saved me a few times and I've helped capture an akuma once. I had to go on a date though." She looked up at her friend, tears budding in her eyes. "Sorry I never told you about any of this."

Her best friend opened her arms. She crawled into them. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

When he got home, Adrien immediately headed to his closet. Plagg floated nearby, munching on Camembert. When he finished his piece, he gave a smirk to his chosen. "So, how was the kiss?"

Adrien ignored him, digging out the scarf. He yanked the hat off his head, comparing the two.

They matched.

Dropping the hat, the blonde looked over his birthday present. A splash of pink caught his eye- a M, done in pink stitching.

"What is it?" the kwami asked. He had dropped the teasing, worry in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"My dad didn't give me this for my birthday." Adrien said. He picked up the hat and stared at the two. "Marinette did. They match." How...how long had he been wearing this in front of her, claiming it from his father? She had known!

Why didn't she say anything? The answer came in a flash.

His happiness.

Marinette had kept her mouth because she saw how happy he was.

"I have to tell her."

"Tell her what?"

He sighed. "That Adrien is Chat Noir."

Plagg gaped at him. "Are you INSANE!? Nobody is suppose to know your identity!" He clenched his head. "Oh this is bad!"

"Well, I can't be in a relationship with somebody based on a lie!" Adrien walked out of the closet, Plagg floating after him. He sat down on his bed, fingering the scarf. "I'm going to tell her and take the heat for what happened this morning. It's up to you whether you support me or not."

Finally, the kwami sighed. "She better not tell anybody." he grumbled.

The blonde smiled.

* * *

"Marinette, you should really get some sleep." Tikki said. Her chosen laid awake, staring at her ceiling. Marinette could still feel the warmth of Chat's lips on hers, even it had been an hour. Alya had left thirty minutes ago, promising to support her. "Chat's right, it's late."

The girl sighed. "I'm going to tell Chat I'm Ladybug."

"What?!"

"I can't be in a relationship where I can't be honest. I'm willing to take the heat for what Ladybug did." she said. Her kwami landed next to her, nuzzling into her hair. Marinette reached up and stroked her head. "Please support me. I...I think I've fallen for him."

Tikki sighed. "Alright. I'll support you."

With happy tears in her eyes, Marinette quietly thanked her.


	4. Chapter 4

They were ready.

Adrien to reveal himself to Marinette and ask her out on a date. Marinette to tell Adrien she was moving on and reveal herself to Chat tonight.

"Adrien, there's something I need to tell you!"

"Marinette, there's something I need to tell you!"

Chloe, Alya, and Nino watched the two say "What?" at the same time.

"Y-You first." The boy said. The girl nodded.

"I want to apologize. The gifts, the awkward pursuits, and...It must've been really uncomfortable for you, so I'm going to try to see somebody else. I hope you're happy with the girl you actually like." She gave him a thumbs up.

The blonde felt heat rush into his cheeks! She was interested! She liked Chat Noir. _Focus Agreste! Reveal first, then makeout! Then dates, then post secondary education, then marriage, and then three children and a cat. Okay, you're overthinking. Step 1._

"Um...about that. Can we talk privately? I have a secret I would like to share."

"A secret?" Marinette asked. At that moment, water splashed down on her. The group looked up to see an akuma.

Two akumas.

One looked like a flying mermaid, while the other was Volpina.

"I have to go!"

"Yeah! We'll talk later!"

* * *

"YOU BITCH!"

Chat and Ladybug had been the first to arrive at the attack, followed by Queen Bee and then Carapace and Rena Rouge. The mermaid was soon revealed to be an illusion. Right now, the bee and turtle held the fox back from attacking the imposer. Volpina just smirked, watching them. She leaned forward with a grin. "Catch me if you can." she said, playing her flute. When she was done, there were scores of her.

All of the bounded off in different directions.

"Queen, take the south. Rena, the west. Carapace, the east. Chat..."

She turned, resisting the urge to kiss him again.

"Yes?"

"Southwest and southeast. I got the north."

* * *

Ladybug smashed through the illusions. She had found them all at the bank of the Seine. Thankfully, no civilians were nearby. She swung her yo yo and the Volpina caught it.

"Found me~." she trilled cheerfully, a manic smile bright. The blackette gulped. "Now, let's take off this silly suit, shall we?"

"LADYBUG!"

She turned to see the rest of the team running over the rooftops to her. Chat screamed. "WATCH OUT!"

The red clad heroine turned to see the ball of light slam into her chest. Ladybug was sent flying, feeling cotton replace spandex. When she was done, she lifted up her hand to see her flesh. She heard Rena scream, and the clatter of something metal. Sitting up, Marinette felt her head. She looked up to see Queen and Carapace's shock, and Rena's horror.

But Chat just stared.

She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Volpina's chuckle rang out in the air. She looked up to see the akuma smirking down at her. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ladybug. And you had the gall to call me a liar?" She floated up in the air. "I have to admit, Chat does make a good replacement for Adrien- Wah!"

Marinette had grabbed the flute, yanking her down so they were eye to eye. "He is not a replacement." she snarled. "Chat will _never_ be a replacement for Adrien. I have always loved and cared for him, even though I pursued Adrien. Call me a liar, that's fine. But _never_ think that he is just a replacement. I think he's better, actually."

The two girls stared at each other- both angry.

Finally, Marinette reached for the fox pendant. She froze when Volpina's arm clamped down on her wrist. The akuma started to laugh, a smirk on her face. "What a cute, sweet Juliette you are. But you need to cool off. A swim, perhaps?"

She grabbed her shirt and twirled then _pushed_.

And Marinette was sent flying.

* * *

Chat had watched in shock as Volpina's attack barreled into Ladybug, sent her skipping across the cobblestones. The entire team watched in shock as pink sparkles encased his partner's body...

And Marinette was left.

He heard Rena scream in fear and felt his staff slip from his fingers, clattering against the roof. Marinette sat up, rubbing her head. She looked up at them, eyes full of fear. Vaguely, he could hear Volpina said something, but the world rushed back when his princess yelled at her.

Warmth spread through his body and he wondered if she would protest if he carried her off later.

But it went cold when he saw Volpina push Marinette.

"Get her!" he ordered, bounding off the roof to jump off the bank. "Marinette!"

"Chat!"

He grabbed her hand. Pulling her close, Chat ordered his staff to extend. It did, stopping them a few feet away from the Seine. The two stared at each other, mutual blushes on their cheeks. "Marinette?" he whispered, leaning close. Their lips brushed...

"Hey lovebirds! We need help up here!"

And Queen Bee broke the moment.

"Talk later?" Marinette offered.

"Yeah."

They pulled themselves onto the bank, Marinette calling Tikki. In a flash of pink, Ladybug soon stood there. A few minutes later, a confused Lila was looking around. His lady stared at them all.

"We...should talk."


	5. Chapter 5

The safehouse was an abandoned building. The group had stocked it with clothes, feminine products, a couple of first aid kits, and food for themselves and their kwamis. Nobody knew about it except for the Miraculous Team.

Seeing Ladybug swing in and Marinette land was a solid confirmation that she wasn't an illusion.

Chat followed in after her, the rest of the group following. At the sound of his footsteps, she turned to stare at him. They stared at each other for a few long... "Um, you want privacy?"

Rena whacked Queen across the head. "Ow! What?" the blonde yelped.

"You ruined the moment!"

"Yes." Marinette piped up. "Yes, we would like some privacy."

"But this is a real life soap opera- Carapace? Carapace! Hey, put me down!"

The turtle led the bee out of the room, the fox slung across his shoulder. The door slammed shut, leaving the two staring after them. Marinette giggled, breaking the tense mood. Chat chuckled as well. Soon, the two were in bouts of laughter.

Finally, they quieted. The black cat reached out to his princess, his _lady_ , and stroked her cheek. "You're Ladybug?"

"Y-Yeah. Sorry. I was going to tell you tonight, but-"

"Volpina ruined it?"

She nodded tightly. "I'm not using you to replace that guy."

"I figured that out from your passionate speech."

She blushed, him chuckling. "Dork."

"Only for you, princess."

"Well, this is gross!" The two glanced at the doorway, where their teammates watched. Queen Bee had made the remark. "Now, onto business. When shall we reveal-"

"Never."

The four stared at Marinette. "Just because my identity was revealed does not mean you reveal yourselves. We will discuss revealing ourselves when Hawkmoth is defeated."

Carapace raised his hand. "Um, just so you know, Rena and I know our identities."

She sighed, and nodded. A beep from Chat's ring broke the air. "I better head back." she commented, checking her phone. "School's out for the day."

She walked past Chat, calling Tikki. "Wait!" her lover yelped. "Don't you want to know who I am?" Ladybug smiled at the blonde, running her fingers through his hair.

"Only when Hawkmoth is defeated and you're ready to tell me."

His grin brightened as he pecked her cheek. "Best girlfriend ever."

She smiled and swung away.

His words didn't hit her until she landed on her balcony.

"GIRLFRIEND?!"

* * *

The next day, school was back in session.

Marinette and Adrien both arrived at school early with flushed cheeks and wide, happy grins. Alya immediately noticed her friend's ecstasy. "Have a good night?"

"Uh huh."

"Use protection?"

That snapped her friend out of her happy trance. "ALYA! We...that far, no!"

"You look like a girl that's lost her v-card."

"Alya, we didn't sleep together. We just made out a lot." Her blush darkened as her mind returned to last night's events. "He's a good kisser."

Adrien listened to this with a dark blush and a grin. Finally, he turned around. "Good morning Marinette."

The black haired beauty smiled at him. "Hey Adrien."

"So, how you've been?"

"Good." Her eyes fogged over a bit. "Really good."

"So, I talked to that girl."

She smiled at him. "And?"

"I have a girlfriend now."

"That's wonderful! You should introduce me sometime."

"Great idea Princess."

Marinette smiled. It was only when the teacher entered when his nickname hit her.

"Princess?"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"In a way, I did." Adrien said.

Plagg blinked at him before he smiled. "You cat. You sly, sly tomcat."

"What do you think my next clue should be?"

* * *

 **A/N: I really want this to be the end of a season- the love triangle turned on its head because of Chat and Marinette's relationship with each other.**


End file.
